Run
by Midnight Siren
Summary: Trowa finds someone he feels like he's known all his life while most of the other gundams hate her. Who is this girl? This is my first full Gundam Wing Fan Fic besides Songfics


Run  
By,  
Silver Spirit  
^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^  
A young girl with long brown hair and indigo eyes stood on the roof of a building watching a group of boys walk down the street. Small wisps of golden/dark brown hair blew in the wind. Her eyes narrowed as a girl with long platinum blond hair grabbed onto a boy's arm, who had blond hair as well. "Dorothy..... Enjoy the next few days, they're going to be your last." She whispered then turned and walked away, it was as if she disappeared into thin air.   
^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^  
"Come on! Hilde's waiting for us!" Dorothy cried pulling on Quatre's arm. He laughed as he and the other Gundam pilots walked into an apartment building. They all walked into the elevator. Duo pushed the number 5 and they all waited till they reached Hilde's floor. They all walked out and over to Hilde's door. They were almost there when they heard her scream. "HILDE!!!!" Duo took off running and found her door-busted open. Hilde was lying on the floor a pool of blood forming around her. His eyes shot to the window. The curtains flapped in the wind. He ran out and saw someone climbing down the escape lathers. "Stop right there!" They looked up and then smirked. Duo couldn't believe his eyes. It was s girl with long brown hair pulled into a braid like his. Her indigo eyes burned into him. She pushed off the lather and fell down 5 stories. "Wait!" Duo yelled. He climbed out and jumped down after her. She landed and looked up Duo landed close to her. She took off running. He quickly followed ignoring the cries from the others. People yelled at them as they tore through the car filled streets. Cars honked. She gasped as a car hit her. But she got up as duo almost grabbed her and started to run again. Duo followed her down the ally and stopped dead in his tracks shocked. She was gone. He looked around then up in the escape lathers. She was climbing up the second one. He started to climb but she was faster. She quickly got on top of the roof and ran. Duo soon followed. But he was too late. She was gone. He was breathing hard as Heero came climbing up after him.  
"Man, I can't believe she got away from me." He growled.  
"Come on, Hilde's being rushed to the hospital." Heero said Duo nodded and then climbed back down. Duo had tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe his day was going like this already.   
^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^  
The girl watched them climb back down. Her chest rising and falling. She tore off the black jacket she wore. She was in a sea green tight tank top with light brown shorts that were cuffed at the bottom with black combat boots. They cam up mid thigh. She was holding onto one of the bars of the escape lathers with her gun in the other hand. "He's fast. I wonder who he is." She thought out loud. She pulled her self up and walked away.   
^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^  
Duo sat in the waiting room with everyone else. Quatre had called Relena, which Heero didn't like even though she had stopped following him. She said she was on her way. The doctor came out with a sad look on his face. Everyone stood up. "How is she? Will she live?" The Doctor hung his head.  
"The bullet is lodged between her lungs, she doesn't have very long to live." He answered adjusting his thick-framed glasses. Duo's eyes clouded over with tears. He placed both hands over his face as Relena entered the room. She noticed everyone's sad faces and realized that Hilde was either dead or going to die. Dorothy was crying into Quatre's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. Heero and Wufie just looked sad, Trowa and Quatre had tears running down their cheeks. Relena walked up to Duo and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up trying to hold his tears back.  
"She's leaving...." Duo broke down in tears. Relena embraced his as he cried into her shoulder. She smoother his hair tears forming in her eyes. After a few minutes Duo backed away and wiped his tears away. He looked at Relena. Tears were still running down her cheeks. He placed and hand on her cheek and wiped them away. Relena and Hilde had become very close, like sisters almost.   
"Can we see her?" Wufie asked Sadness in his voice. The doctor nodded and they all walked into Hilde's room. Duo gasped. Dozens of tubes were stuck in her and she was so pale. He walked up and sat down on the bed next to her. Her eyes slowly opened.  
"D-Duo.' She whispered. Duo placed and finger to her lips.  
"Don't talk, rest now Hilde. Everything will be fine." He said tears running down his cheeks.  
"No it's not Duo, I know I'm going to die....d-don't try to give me false hopes." She started to cough. Duo clenched the pure white sheets that almost matched her face.   
"I'm going to kill her. I'm going to kill that girl who did this." Duo growled in pain.  
"Duo, don't. Just p-please.....Remember me.....I-I-I-I love...you." Hilde said then her body went limp. The beep saying she was gone filled the air. They were all forced out and they stood there in silence remembering Hilde. Duo cried his eyes out on Relena's shoulder. Wufie had tears in his eyes but Heero had none. After a while they all went to the Winner mansion. Relena walked out into the back.   
"Miss. Relena, would you like some tea?" Quatre's once cheery voice now sad asked. Relena turned to him.  
"No thank you Quatre." Relena said. He nodded and left her to her thoughts. She looked up at the sky. Night had come a long time ago. Stars dotted the navy blue sky. She closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. "Why." She whispered. "Why did this happen? What kind of monster would do such a thing?" Relena opened her eyes as a shooting star raced across the sky. "Wishes are nothing." She mumbled as she walked back in.   
^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^  
The next morning Duo woke up with dry eyes. He could feel them swollen. He got up and looked in the mirror. His eyes were bright red and swollen from crying. His hair was a mess and he looked like shit. He took a shower and then walked down stairs to find the guys up drinking coffee. Duo grabbed his jacket as the other guys got ready. They all had decided to do something with their lives now that they were done battling. They were going to go and become cops in honor of Hilde's death. They went through training and after a few days they were cops. Duo looked through some files and found Hilde's case. He took a look and found the drawing of the girl Duo had described. He sat down at his desk and looked through it. "Officer Maxwell." He looked up to see a girl about 13 standing in the doorway.  
"Can I help you?" Duo asked standing up as she entered the room.  
"Well not really, I just came to give you this." She handed his an envelope. "I'm Hilde's step sister, Judy." Duo smiled.  
"I never knew she had a step sister." Judy smiled slightly. He could tell she had been crying. "So um what is this?"  
"That's the check for the money you get. Hilde had you in her will." She answered. Duo's heart stopped.   
"S-she already had a will?" Duo asked. Judy nodded.  
"I-I-I don't know why." Judy was on the verge of tears. "I have to go." She ran out before he could stop her.  
"I will teach that girl a lesson." He whispered.   
^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^  
Dorothy walked through an empty underground parking lot at one-thirty-five in the morning. She had to work really late that night. She had started a business in fashion and she had a big meeting tomorrow and she had to finish a lot of work tonight. She cursed at herself for parking to freaking far away. She stopped in her tracks as she heard something drop and a hissing sound. She turned around and there was a can rolling her way with smock spilling out of it. Dorothy started to cough. And she soon hit the floor. A girl dropped down from no where once the smock cleared. She checked for Dorothy's pulse. "Very faint."  
"Hey you!" She looked up her long brown braid whipping back. Quatre in uniform came running at her.   
"Shit." She hissed and took off running. ~ Not this again. ~ She thought as a very speedy Quatre took off running after her. She looked back he was close behind. ~ Idiot! You're never suppose to look back. ~  
~ This is the same girl that killed Hilde. ~ Quatre thought. He ran up the stairs after her. She tripped as she looked back. Quatre grabbed her as she fell. She struggled and elbowed him hard. He let go and grabbed his stomach. She took off running again with Quatre running after her. She ran past the ground level and up to the second part of the parking. Quatre was very close behind her. He whipped out his wacky talky. "Duo, Heero, Trowa, Wufie, get to Dorothy's work parking lot, I got the girl who killed Hilde on the run." He said slowing down a bit. She turned to the railing and stepped on to it. Quatre went to go grab her but she pushed off and grabbed onto the railing of the next flight of stairs. She pulled herself up and took off running. Quatre took off running full speed as he heard sirens. He had to catch her. He kept running. He soon caught up with her. She cursed as she reached the roof door, which was locked. She stood back and kicked it down. She took off running as the other guys met up with Quatre, they had taken the elevator. She ran strait. She screamed as she almost fell off the roof when she got to the side.   
"Freeze!" Duo yelled. She turned around breathing hard. Duo held a gun out. They were a good ten feet away.  
"Who are you?" Trowa asked.   
"None of your concern." She snapped.  
"You killed Hilde and now you try to kill Dorothy, I think it's out concern." Quatre said huffing.   
"You should be more concern for Dorothy, she's about to die, she just might be dead already." She smirked as Quatre's face paled.  
"You bitch!" Quatre yelled.  
"Putang ena mo!" She snapped. "How dare you call me a bitch!" Quatre took off running back down stairs. (AN: Putang ena mo it Tagalog for 'Fuck you') Everyone looked back at him and she flipped off the roof.  
"Shit!" Duo yelled. He ran over and looked over the edge. He saw her land and roll on the ground. She pushed her self up and took off running. He walked back down stairs pissed off. The others followed him. They found Quatre hunched over Dorothy's limp body crying. He looked up at them.  
"She's dead!" Quatre cried. "I'm going to kill her!" They all nodded.  
^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^  
"DUO!!!! QUATRE!!!!! TROWA!!!! WUFIE!!!!!! GET IN HERE!!!!!" Heero yelled at the top of his lungs. They guys came running down stairs in their robes. It was 7:23 in the morning.   
"Jeez man! What is it?!" Duo yelled. Heero growled and they sat down and watched the news.  
"Good morning, I'm Linda Parker for channel 6 news. Our top story today is the most wanted terrorist. Patricia Matthews is on the run again. Two years ago she was put in jail for the murder of Luke Aaron Jr.' The girl on TV disappeared and it showed a picture of Patricia being arrested. It looked like the same girl that had killed Dorothy and Hilde, but she looked different. "Now she is being chased down by the cops to arrest her for the murder of two soldiers. She was released after the battle between colonies and the earth. We are still clueless on why she is starting to kill all the sudden. If you see her then please alert the cops as soon as possible." Heero turned off the TV.  
"I thought it was the girl." He said they nodded.  
"She does look like her, and they said she killed two soldiers." Trowa said getting some coffee for them all. He handed out the cups.  
"Why is she..." Duo trailed off. He gasped. "Do you guys think she was related to one of the guys that were killed?"  
"Duo you have a point. But why isn't she coming after us?" Wufie replied.   
"It would give reason to why she killed Hilde and Dorothy." Quatre said red eyed from crying.  
"Well we'll just have to find her and talk to her about it. And then...kill her." Duo said standing up and getting ready to go out. It was Saturday and they didn't have work. They all got ready and climbed into Trowa's van. ~ Why isn't she coming after us?! Why couldn't she have left Hilde and Dorothy alone!?! ~ Duo's mind yelled. They pulled up at the ally where Heero found Duo. They dropped Duo off and they rest went different ways looking for her. Duo started up the escape lathers of the empty building. It used to be a store but it got closed cause there was rumors that there was a terrorist hind out under it. Duo jumped down and walked into the building. Dust covered every inch of the floor. Spiders webs covered the walls and corners. He looked closely at the floor. He heard a bang and he turned around.  
"Looking for me?" There was the girl. She was half underground. She had opened the passage to the hind out.  
"So the rumors were true, the terrorist hind out was here." Duo said pulling out his gun, but she was fasted. She pulled out her and shot knocking the gun from his hands not harming him.   
"Duo!" His walky talky crackled. "Duo this is Lt. Carter, that terrorist that killed Hilde just attacked Sally Po." Duo glared at her. She looked a bit shocked.  
"Right, I'm off though, someone else can get it." Duo said then called all the other guys. They showed up very soon. They all pulled out their guns. She gave a pathetic sigh. She tossed her gun at Duo who caught it.   
"You know I didn't attack Sally Po. I'm right here." She said. Wufie gave a small sound.   
"Sorry Wu-Man. This bitch is pathetic." Duo said. "One question, why?" She smirked.  
"You should know. My father was one of the soldiers that Hilde killed. Dorothy was the one who got his to fight." She spat.   
"Then why did you kill Sally." Wufie snapped.  
"I didn't! I have no reason to." She said pulling herself out of the hole in the floor. She stood facing them all as Duo walked over to them.  
"Then why didn't you come after us? We're the Gundams." Quatre asked.  
"How could I go after my own cousin?" She asked sitting down. They gasped.   
"What?" They all asked. She looked up and smirked.  
"I'm Patricia Matthews, also known as Patricia Barton, or Patricia Bloom." She said looking at Trowa's shocked face. "You never knew you had a little cousin did ya." She smiled cutely.   
"Don't start thinking that just because you're Trowa's cousin doesn't mean you're getting off easy." Heero said cocking his gun.   
"I'm not afraid of death, so bring it on!" Patricia yelled.   
"Wait guys! Duo call Lt. Carter and ask if the terrorist is attacking right now." Trowa said putting his gun away.   
"No way! You're defending her!" Duo cried.  
"Maxwell just do it!" Heero growled. Duo nodded.  
"Hey boss, is the terrorist attacking right now?" Duo asked.  
"Yeah we got her on the run." The walky talky crackled.  
"Thanks." He turned it off. "Who's your partner?" Patricia shook her head.  
"I work alone." She growled. "Someone's trying to frame me."   
"Well you're already going to jail." Quatre snapped.  
"Well then you tell me! I work alone, why the hell would I wait so long to kill Dorothy if I had a partner!?" Patricia yelled. "I only did what I did to have revenge, you all should know what's it like to want revenge."   
"Yeah." They all said as they hung their heads.   
"DUO!!! SHE'S GOING ON A RAMPAGE!!!! SHE'S KILLED OVER TEN PEOPLE NOW!!!!" His walky talky crackled. Duo went wide eyed.  
"We're on our way." He replied shutting it off. "Patricia you're coming with us." He said he walked over and grabbed her arm. She went to go punch him but he caught her hand and twisted both arms behind her back and cuffed her. She cried out in pain as they all heard a crack from her arm. "Move it." He pushed her and they all got into Trowa's van. They pulled up off to the curb and got out leaving Patricia with Quatre in the van. They all waited for a girl to come running up the streets. Patricia was biting her lip hard. Soon blood ran down her chin. Quatre took a cloth and wiped it away.  
"What's wrong?" He.  
"My ahh arm." She cried. Quatre looked at her arm and gasped. Duo had twisted it too hard and either broke it or fractured it.   
"You need a doctor." Quatre said.  
"Yeah well Mr. Twist out there I doubt will let me go." She snapped. They looked out side as the guys ran over to the van and hopped in.  
"Shit! We're on the run now! They found out that we have you with us." Duo growled. Patricia went wide-eyed.   
"Wait can't you just tell them you were arresting me!" She cried. Patricia got weird looks from them all as Trowa took off.   
"Why?" Duo asked.  
"Well, um..." She didn't answer. They were rammed from the back. Patricia looked back and saw it wasn't the cops, but a huge black van. It rammed into them as they got onto a bridge. It speed up and got next to them. " Shit! Trowa put the petal to the metal! They're going to push us off-" She was cut off as the black van rammed into their said and then wet skidded to the side a bit. "Some one get these cuffs off of me! I can stop them, please!" She didn't want her older cousin hurt. Quatre un cuffed her and she cracked her arms back into place, like Heero did with his leg. She grabbed her gun and shot the window.  
"What the hell are you doing!" Duo cried. She turned to him.  
"Save your asses got a probable? Deal with it." Patricia leaned out the window.  
"Patricia!" Trowa yelled. She leaned back in. He smiled at her. "Be careful."  
"Trowa, I'm the most wanted terrorist, don't worry bout me." She said leaning back out. She shot at the van's wheel but missed. They tried to ram into them but she shot their wheel. She screamed and Wufie pulled her back in as the van smacked into them. They fell off the side of the bridge and plunged into the water. Water poured into the van. They all climbed out of the broken window and swam to the top. The two vans started to sink. Patricia and the guys swam to the shore coughing. Patricia's hair had fallen out and was plastered to her neck, face and back. She stood up and brushed her hair back. It went to the back of her knees.   
"So where to now?" She asked.  
"How about the police station." Duo growled.   
"I don't think you wanna do that, do remember you're all wanted." Patricia said.  
"All officers! Officer Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufie and Heero are all helping the terrorist Patricia Matthews, they are now wanted." Duo's half-working walky talky cracked then burst into flames. Duo yelled and smacked it off of him.   
"Well we need money and a new car." Quatre said.   
"We're criminals! There's no way we can get money!" Duo cried. Patricia looked up.   
"Everybody up! We got company." Patricia said and started to run.  
"Whoa! Wait!" They all started to run after her. After about a half hour they stopped when they caught up with her. They were in a huge town and it was already night.  
"Where is a place where we can get money with out people recognizing us?" Trowa said. They all looked over at a bar that had a big sign lit up.  
'Dancers Wanted!' Then they looked at Patricia.   
"Will ya?" Duo asked with eyes that begged her to say yes.   
"Fine." She said and they started to walk up to it. They walked in and looked around. The room had flashing lights and people everywhere. Trowa grabbed his cousin's arm and they all walked up to the owner. Patricia had a look of disgust as she watched the dancers.  
"You'll be doing that soon." Duo said. Patricia glared at him.  
"My friends here to take a job of dancing." Heero said. The owner looked Patricia up and down.  
"Yeah she'll do, go a head on back, the girls will show ya around and get ya dressed." He said pointing to a door in the back. She nodded and left. The guys took a seat and waited. The owner came up with a microphone.  
"Welcome all! Now we're going to have our new and youngest dancer perform for you all tonight! So get ready! Here's Tricia!" Every guy in there but the Gundams hollered as Patricia walked out. She had on a white sparkly dress on that came up to right to the bottom of her butt. It was strapless and she had on white leather lace up boots that had a four inch heel. Her hair was dried and let down. It flowed over her body as she moved. She walked up to the front of the stage as 'wild wild west' by the escape club started. She grabbed the pole and spun around. She moved around and slowly pulled up her dress. Trowa looked away as she started to dance with only a white bra and white thong on. ~ My little cousin is doing this! I can't believe it! I don't really know her but I feel so protective over her. ~ Trowa thought.  
"SHAKE IT BABY!!!!" Trowa went wide eyed as Duo yelled that, and he wasn't even drunk. After one and a half hours Patricia walked over to them in her normal clothes. Trowa stood up and hugged her. She looked shocked.  
"Hey Trowa..." Duo began.  
"I can't believe I let you do that." Trowa whispered. Patricia pulled back.  
"Don't worry Trowa, I got you into this mess, I'm getting you out of it no mater what it takes." Patricia said hugging him.   
"Hey Tricia! Who's the cutie?" One of the other dancers asked as she walked up to them. She had black hair and brown eyes. She had on a VERY tight T-shirt on and tight black shorts.  
"This is my cousin, Trowa." She said.   
"Wow! You're cute. You could be a dancer ya know." She winked. The guys laughed and Trowa blushed. They were all thankful that they didn't have on their uniforms.   
"Here ya go sweetie." Some guy said handing Patricia an envelop. "Nice work up there."  
"Shut up! She's to young for you." Trowa barked. The guy backed away and Patricia elbowed him.  
"Trowa." She laughed as they all stood up. They walked out.   
"So how much did you get?" Duo asked. She had danced eight times.  
"1,800." She answered. They guys gasped.  
"Trowa you need to dance so we can get more!" Duo laughed. Trowa smacked him upside the head.  
"We have six people to use the money for, we all need some new clothes, a place to stay, food and later on a car. We need to get more money later." Quatre said. Patricia nodded.   
"Well, if I can get to a phone, *with out* being caught I can call a friend who lives around here, then I know someone who can help with the framing and getting you guys out of being criminals. Then I guess I go to jail." Patricia said. ~ That's what they think, I'm not going to jail if it means hurting them all. ~ She added in her mind.   
"Well lets get a hotel or something then we'll think things out." Wufie said. They nodded and walked to the nearest hotel. Patricia went up to the counter as the guys watched the TV. Trowa went wide-eyed.  
"Tricia!" He whispered but she didn't hear him.  
"Hi can I get three rooms next to each other please?" She asked. The guy turned around from watching the TV. He nodded.   
"Ya know you look a lot like that girl on TV." He said looking for the keys to three rooms. She smiled.  
"Which girl?" She asked thinks it was like a movie star girl.  
"That terrorist." She went wide eyed and looked at the TV. Her old picture was on it.  
"Make that two rooms please with cable and a phone." She said. The guys looked at her funny as they walked up.  
"You're on TV." Duo whispered in her ear. She jabbed him in the gut.  
"I know." Patricia growled. The guy handed her two sets of keys and they all walked up stairs.   
"So Tricia, what's with the clothes?" Duo asked. She glared at him.  
"I needed something simple." She snapped.  
"Why'd ya get only two rooms?" Duo questioned.  
"What's with all the questions Maxwell!" She hissed. "I needed to save us the money, also we had to get TV so we can see the news and so I could call me friend." They all nodded. Trowa, Patricia and Quatre were in one room, Heero Duo and Wufie were in the other. "Oh would ya look at this." Patricia said opening a door on the wall.   
"Hey! How'd you do that?!" Duo asked. The door led into their room.   
"Easy you idiot, I turned the knob." Patricia rolled her eyes. "Leave this open for a while." She turned on the TV.   
"We just got word that five officers have now joined the Terrorist. The police station still are refusing to give out the photos of the officers, only the names. Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winners, Chang Wufie." The lady on TV said. "A reward is being given out to the person who turns in the terrorist Patricia Matthews. 500$." Patricia's jaw fell.  
"I'm worth way more then 500$!!!" She cried.  
"Shut up someone might hear you." Duo snapped. Patricia glared at him. She walked over to Trowa's bed and sat down next to him.   
"What's up?" She asked.  
"Nothing, I still can't believe you." He muttered.   
"What that I'm a terrorist, that I killed Hilde and Dorothy. I did what I had to." She said her smile disappearing.  
"Why'd you kill Luke Aaron Jr.?" Trowa asked looking at his cousin.  
"He was an asshole." She muttered.  
"That's all?" Trowa said shocked.  
"No, I only kill people if I have a really good reason." Patricia snapped. "He rapped my mother and killed her, then he rapped me and beat me. I had to kill him for taking my mothers life. I didn't care what he did to me, but what he did to my mother really pissed me off." Trowa hung his head.  
"I'm sorry." Trowa said. Quatre and the others had heard what she said.  
"How old are you?" Heero asked. He and the other guys were 18.  
"16." She answered.  
"You're just a kid." Wufie said. Patricia glared at him.  
"I'm not a kid! You try doing what I did and still be called a kid." She snapped. She grabbed the phone and pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket. She dialed the number that was scrabbled down on it. "Hi, may I talk to Jody?.......Thanks." Patricia said hugging her knees to her chest with one arm.  
"Hello, this is Jody." A girl on the other end said as Patricia put on the speaker phone, which she had just seen.  
"Hey Jody sit down for this ok." Patricia said.  
"Ok let me go to my room. Ok who is this?" Jody replied.  
"It's Tricia."  
"OH MY GOSH!!! You're on most wanted you know! Where the hell are you!?" Jody cried.  
"I'm kind close by, listen I'm here with the officers. They're totally innocent, they tried to arrest me but the other cops thought they were helping me. I'm being framed for the murder of Sally Po and the innocent people. I only killed Hilde and Dorothy for my revenge." Patricia explained.  
"That's what I thought. I know you to well to think you would just go killing people." Jody said.  
"Yeah hey, who lives with you?"   
"Jason that's it, he knows you're on the run and he wants to catch ya." She said.  
"Oh great. Listen will he be out of town soon?"   
"Yeah, he's leaving tomorrow morning why?" Jody asked.  
"Great, listen, I was wondering if me and the guys could stay with you for a while, like a day or two." Patricia asked.  
"Yeah sure, when?"  
"In two or three days."   
"Yeah I got to go, see ya soon."  
"Alright, bye."  
"Bye." Patricia hung up.   
"Well we got a place to stay for a while." Duo said. "Let's go to sleep." They all nodded. Patricia got a pillow and blanket and set up her bed on the floor.  
"Do you want to sleep on the bed?" Quatre and Trowa asked at the same time. Patricia laughed.  
"Nah, I'll sleep on the floor." She said turning out the lights. Trowa and Quatre where on the beds while Patricia slept at the foot of Trowa's bed on the floor. In the other room Heero and Wufie were sleeping on the beds and Duo was sleeping on the floor in the space between both beds.   
^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^  
Patricia woke up with the sun in her eyes. "To bright," She muttered sitting up. She looked around. Quatre was sitting up in his bed, his eyes closed. Trowa was in the bathroom. The door between the two rooms was open and you could see Duo sleeping and Heero and Wufie up in their beds.   
"Morning." She looked over at Quatre who had opened his eyes.  
"G'morning!" She said cheerfully, which she didn't sound to cheerful all the time. She got up and put the pillow and blanket away. She fixed her hair as Trowa came out. He hugged her as she ran her fingers through her messy hair.   
"Morning." They both said. Trowa sat on his bed as Patricia went into the bathroom cursing about she needed to find something to use to fix her hair.  
"You two act like you've known each other for a long time." Quatre said. Trowa looked up and shrugged.  
"I just feel like I've known her my whole life." Trowa said.  
"Yeah." Quatre said as Patricia came out with her hair down and combed. "How'd you fix it?"  
"We happen to be at a motel and there tones of brushes and combs in there." She said with a smile as Heero and Wufie came in.  
"He won't wake up." They both muttered.   
"Someone get him up." Heero said. Patricia smirked.   
"I'll get him up." She said walking into the room.   
^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^  
Patricia sat on the edge of a bed next to Duo. He was smiling in his sleep. He turned to face her. "Patricia." He muttered. Patricia froze. ~ Did I just hear things? ~ Duo giggled. ~ Nope I didn't. ~ She walked back into her room. "What have you guys done to try to get him up?"  
"Just about everything, except jump on him or kiss him." Quatre answered, he had been trying to get him up earlier.   
"Right." Patricia said nodding.  
"Tricia! Don't kiss him or I just might have nightmares for the rest of my life!" Trowa called. She laughed and stood above Duo. She pulled out her gun and cocked it. His eyes shot open.  
"What are you doing!?" Duo screamed. Everyone ran into the room.   
"Good you're up." She said un-cocking her gun. (AN: I'm not to good with guns so I have no idea if you can do that, spear me! ^_^') Duo let out a sigh as she put her gun back and flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away. Everyone laughed or smirked. Duo got up and fixed his hair and all that stuff.  
"Let's go shopping for new clothes today." Quatre suggested.   
"Yeah, how about we get totally new looks!" Duo said.   
"Even cut our hair!" Quatre cried. Both Patricia and Duo gulped and took hold of their long beautiful hair.   
"NO!" They both screamed. Everyone laughed and they left to go shopping. They went into a fancy store where the people helped them pick out their clothes, they hadn't seen the news yet. The guys were in pants and a shirt, nothing really fancy. They went over to the girls area and gasped. The ladies were making Patricia try on a whole bunch of dresses, she didn't look to happy.   
"Listen, I just want a pair of pant, shorts something and a T-shirt." Patricia said she gulped when she saw the guys. She was in a long navy blue dress and it hugged her figure.   
"Oh." The ladies said.   
"Yeah, um I'll pick my clothes." She zipped around real quick and came out in a pair of flare black jeans and a baby tee that was white. They paid and left.  
"Hey I got this for you." Trowa said handing Patricia a bag. "I saw you in it earlier, I thought you looked really grown up and pretty in it." Patricia looked over the light blue sun dress that had big daisies on it. She smiled and hugged Trowa.  
"Thanks." She said kissing his cheek.   
"Come on! I'm hungry!" Duo complained. The two laughed, shocking everyone and they ran up to catch up with the guys. They went to a dinner. They pushed Duo and Patricia next to each other. Trowa sat next to Patricia and Wufie sat next to Duo. Patricia remembered what Duo had done in his sleep. ~ Why would he think like that about me????? I killed the one person he loved with all his heart. ~ Patricia thought.  
"Oh my gosh! You're the terrorist!" The waitress yelled snapping Patricia into reality.   
"Run!" Patricia yelled. The guys ran out of the dinner with Patricia.  
"Some one call the cops!" The waitress yelled.   
^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^  
Patricia heard sirens and cursed. They all were running full speed. "Just keep running strait!" Patricia yelled. Then cops pulled up in front of them.  
"Still want us to run strait!?" Duo yelled.   
"Turn!" They all ran into an ally. They followed Patricia. She jumped up and grabbed onto a bar and swing herself up onto an escape lather. The guys followed. Patricia was waiting for them at the roof. The cops shot at Duo and he lost his grip. He was the last. Patricia jumped down tot he ground and shot at the cops, there were only three. She climbed back up and helped Duo up. The got onto the roof. The found the guys starring strait ahead. A helicopter was coming at them. It was close and the wind was strong.   
"Can you land with out getting hurt?!" Duo yelled to Patricia over the noise after talking to the guys.  
"Pretty much, why?!" She called back.  
"Just jump!" The guys jumped off and Patricia jumped after them. She landed in Duo's arms like a princess.  
"I said I could land." She said getting out of his arms.  
"Well I didn't believe you." HE said grabbing her hand and running with the others. They all were running with cop cars chasing after them, not to mention the helicopter. They cam up to a bridge where the town ended. Almost everyone was out of their house watching the chase. A channel 6 news helicopter was tapping it. "Guys! The bridge!" It was a draw bridge and it was going up. They where getting closer. "Link hands, don't get lose each other, and try not to come up till we reach shore!" They all nodded as they reached the edge. "Jump!" They all jumped. Duo held tightly onto Patricia's hand as they hit the water with a splash. Duo felt the water rush around his at they plunged into the water. He lost hold of Trowa's hand but kept a tight grip on Patricia's. They swam but he was losing air. He went to go up for air but Patricia pulled him back down. She pressed her lips against his and gave him some air, she was good a swimming and holding her breath. They hit the shore on the other side after two minutes. They came up gasping for air. Patricia landed on her back, her hair sprawled around her. Her chest was heaving up and down fast as she gulped in air. ~ I can't believe you kissed him! ~ Her mind yelled at her. ~ It was that, or he gets caught! ~ She thought back. She pushed her self up as the others made their way over.  
"You ok?" Patricia asked Duo. He nodded looking a little stunned. Trowa helped her up. "Great this is just great! We lost all of our money and Jody's house is pretty far from here."   
"Well there's a town up ahead, I hear they have a lot of people who paint, maybe one of us can pose for a painting." Quatre suggested. They all nodded and started off. By the time they hit the town their clothes were dry. They found a flyer that said model's for a painting wanted. They all went to the address. A man about 36 answered the door.  
"Hi we're here to answer your flyer, about wants models for a painting." Duo said.  
"Oh, I just need two." He said.  
"Well we're all together, but only two can pose, it doesn't matter." Quatre said. The man nodded and they all walked in.  
"100$ each model." He said. They nodded. "Now I want to girl, here's your outfit." He handed her a bag and she went into the bathroom. "No I need a man." He looked them over. "Has any of you kissed her before?" The all looked shocked. Duo kept his mouth shut about under water. "Hmmmm, this might be hard."  
"Well it you're going to have someone kissing her I'm out, I'm her cousin." Trowa said. The guy nodded.   
"You." He pointed to Quatre. Quatre looked surprised but nodded. "Don't worry I don't need you to kiss her, just get kind close to her." He gave him his clothes. Quatre came out in black dress pants, a black dress shirt and a black coat that reached the floor. Patricia came out in a long black dress that had a slit running up the front. It was sleeveless and had a V-neck. Her hair was down and she had black lipstick on and dark blue eye shadow. "Ok now stand like this." He moved them around. They ended up standing Patricia in front of him. His arm around her waist and her right arm around his neck. Their heads were tilted toward each other like they were about to kiss. Quatre was shaking. "Loosen up." Patricia whispered.   
"I can't do this, I'm sorry." Quatre said as the two pulled apart. The guy nodded. He grabbed Duo and made him get into the clothes Quatre was in. The two stood the same way, but this time they were closer. After about a hour they were done. They got the money and left. Duo was a bit stunned about being so close to her like that. Patricia came out tying her hair back into a braid.   
"Let's go." Patricia said. "Thank you sir!" They left. Patricia had an arm draped over Quatre's shoulders. "You need to loosen up around me." She said poking him playfully in the stomach. He laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"Fine I'll loosen up." Quatre said. Duo felt a little jealous.   
"On to Jody's!" Patricia called.   
"On to Jody's!" They all yelled.  
^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^  
After about two hours of walking they reached Jody's house. It was HUGE! A girl was standing on the porch. "Tricia!" She yelled. The two girls ran to each other and hugged. "Oh god! I saw the chase, I was so worried about you." The girl had tears in her eyes. It was almost dark and she made everyone come in. She had chin length black hair and bright green eyes. She was tall, 5'8" and she had a slim figure. She looked about 16 or 17. They were all drinking tea. Patricia was in between Duo and Trowa. Quatre was next to Jody and Wufie and Heero sat in single chairs. "So what happened?"  
"Just like what they showed." Patricia answered.  
"Yeah, but how did they fine you?" Jody asked.  
"We were about to order breakfast and the waitress recognized Patricia." Duo answered.   
"They we were running for our lives, again." Patricia added sipping her warm tea.  
"Oh my, you can stay here till Monday, that's when Jason should be back." Jody said.  
"Thanks, I think we might leave before that." Patricia said. "May I use your phone?"   
"Yes, you know where it is right." Patricia nodded and left the room. "So how did you all meet Tricia?" The guys went onto explaining it.  
^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^  
Patricia dialed a number. "Hello, may I talk to Relena, this is her friend Tristin." Patricia lied, but Relena and her called Patricia Tristin. "Relena, it's Tricia. I'm fine. The guys are here with me at Jody's."  
"I saw the chase. Do you need a place to stay? Everyone's leaving on Monday."   
"Great thanks, listen, you have to help me clear the guy's names, they didn't do anything." Patricia said sitting down.  
"There's no way to clear their name now, they ran from the law." Relena said. Patricia slightly cursed.  
"Ok I got to go, I'll see late Monday night or early Tuesday morning. Thanks, bye."  
"Bye, take care."  
"You to, bye." Patricia hung up the phone and walked back into the living room   
"So can your friend clear our name?" Duo asked. Patricia shook her head.  
"You guys ran from the law, it's my fault, I'm sorry." Patricia said lowering her head.   
"It's not your fault." Wufie said. "We chose to run." All the guys nodded. Patricia smiled slightly.  
"Thanks guys." Jody smiled, she had never seen Tricia smile a true smile.  
"The guys were just telling me how y'all met." Jody said. "Interesting story. I never knew you could run that fast." Everyone laughed, all but Heero and Wufie, they just smirked. "Well I'll show y'all to your rooms." Jody showed them to six rooms. It went Trowa, Patricia, then Duo on the right. Quatre, Wufie then Heero on the left. The left rooms all connected, so did the right rooms. They all fell asleep fast.  
^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^  
Patricia heard a noise and she woke up. She looked in surprise as Duo stood at the foot of her bed. "Duo what are you doing here!" She hissed. Her hair was out and laid out around her on the bed. Jody had let her use a night gowned. It was cream white with lace straps and a lace neck lining. She laid on top of her blankets. Duo stayed silent. Patricia blinked her eyes adjusting to the darkness. Duo had an evil look on his face, she had seen it before, but on someone else. She gasped as Duo grabbed her ankles.   
"I want you." He said. He pulled her to him. She kicked and screamed. She clawed at the sheets and threw her pillows at him, but he kept pulling her down the bed till she was under him. Then hi face changed. She screamed. It was the face of Luke Aaron Jr. He was laughed at her as he undid his pants and pulled up her nightgown.   
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Patricia woke up screaming. Duo and Trowa bust into her room in a flash of light and were by her side. She was breathing hard and she hugged her knees to her chest.   
"Patricia! Are you ok?" Duo asked placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded.  
"Sorry guys, it was a bad dream." She said with a slight smile, a slight forced smile that is.   
"What was it about?" Duo asked. She looked down. She didn't tell them about the Duo part.  
"Luke Aaron Jr." She whispered. "He did it again." She looked down. Trowa embraced her in a tight hug.   
"Don't worry he can't hurt you now, he's dead, you killed her remember." Trowa whispered rocking her and smoothing her hair back. Duo looked clueless at the two. Then he remembered something he saw on the news a long time ago when they said Luke Aaron Jr. was killed. He had rapped and beat a woman name Annie Matthews and a little girl name Patricia Matthews. Duo gasped and hugged Patricia with Trowa. After a few minutes they all fell asleep in her room. The next morning Jody came in.  
"AWWWWW! How cute!" Jody cried making the three jumped up from their sleep. They looked at each other and laughed. Patricia hoped out of the bed and made the guys to their own room. "Tricia, we've got a problem, Jason just called, he's on his way home." Patricia frozen.   
"Ok we'll get out." She said. Jody left and Patricia changed into her light brown shorts and sea green baby tee with her combat boots. She brushed her hair and put it in a braid. Small wisps framed her face. She grabbed the backpack Jody gave her and stuffed the two other outfits she had. She swung it over her shoulder and told the guys they were getting out of here.   
"Hey, you guys can use one of my cars, but it only fits four, so you can take one of the ten motorcycles in there." Jody said. Patricia gave her a hug.   
"Thanks for your help, I sorry to get you into this." Jody waved it off.  
"Don't worry friends do anything for friends." Jody said. She led them to were the cars and motorcycles were. Jody made them take the black BMW and a motorcycle.   
"Who knows how to drive this thing?" Duo asked holding two helmets.   
"I do." Patricia and Trowa said.   
"Well then you two are riding it." He tossed them two helmets. Trowa got on and Patricia sat behind him her arms around his waist the whole time. Then they took off.   
^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^  
Everyone stopped at a gas station and they got some snacks and filled up the gas tank on the BWM. They had been riding for three hours. Patricia went to the pay phone and dialed Relena's number. "Hey Relena."  
"Tristin where are you?" Relena asked.  
"A gas station, listen, you're on our way there."   
"That's good everyone left early. Get down here as fast as you can. I think you're being framed."  
"I know I'm being framed and the guys know it. I have no reason to kill that many people."  
"OH MY GOD!!! THAT'S THE TERRORIST!!!!!!" Some one yelled.  
"Shit go to go, bye." She hung up and got on the motorcycle. "MOVE IT!!!!" She yelled putting on the helmet as the guys came racing out. Duo was riding with Patricia. They tore off with the others right behind them. Duo looked ahead and saw a whole line of cops stands holding out their guns, no cars. "Hold on tight!" Duo gulped and held onto her waist tighter. They shifted to the side avoiding the cops who were shooting at them. "Oh shit!" Duo looked at Patricia's arm, they had shot her and it was bleeding badly. He put one hand on it and pushed down to put presser on it. "Don't worry about me, just hold on!" Duo nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist again. He gulped as they avoided the cops. The cops jumped out of the way as the BMW came through. Duo looked ahead, he could see Relena's mansion, the guys didn't know where they were going yet.  
^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^  
Heero was going past 80 MPH to stay up with Patricia as they almost ran over cops . ~ She's worse then me! ~ Heero thought. ~ But she's good, no wonder she's the most wanted terrorist. ~ He looked around outside and it hit him where she was taking them. "Why is she taking us here." He muttered.  
"Where is she taking us?" Trowa asked.  
"Right by Relena's mansion." Heero said as the mansion came into better view. Patricia pulled up in front of Relena's mansion and her and Duo got off the motorcycle. Heero pulled up next to her.   
"Why are we here?" Heero growled. Then they looked over at the door as it opened. A little girl about three or four came running out.  
"Isicia!" She cried and ran up to Patricia. She picked up the little girl and spun her around. Then Relena came running out. Heero expected for her to cry his name, but if never came.  
"Tricia take a look at this." Relena handed her a piece of paper taking the little girl out of her arms.   
"NO WAY!!!!" Patricia yelled. "I'm worth way more then that." She pouted. Relena laughed.  
"Look down at who's giving the reward." Relena said pointing it out.   
"It figures. Wait! Relena do you think she's the one framing me?" She asked.  
"I doubt Hilde's step sister is going to be going killing people." Relena said shifting the little girl to the other arm.  
"What if she's getting someone else to do it?" Duo asked. "No wait a minute! She's just a kid."   
"Duo, I was 13 or 14 when I killed Luke Aaron Jr." Patricia said rolling her eyes.   
"Mommy, Isicia killed somepody?" The little girl asked looking up at Relena.   
"I'll explain to you when you're older honey ok." Relena said patting the little girls head.  
"Did she just call you mommy?" Heero asked shocked. Relena nodded.   
"Well why don't you all come in." Relena said walking back in with everyone behind her. They walked in and the news was on. Judy was on talking about the reward and that it will be doubled next week.   
"I'm worth at least 5,000." Patricia muttered.   
"This is a little girl giving out the reward remember." Trowa said.  
"Yeah but the Catalonia family is going to be putting out another reward and adding to the Judy's reward." Relena said putting the little girl down, who ran up to her room.   
"So what are we going to do?" Quatre asked.  
"Find the person who framed me." Patricia said.  
"Oh here, I got all the possibilities that I could think of and why." Relena said handing Patricia another piece of paper. There was about five names.   
"Yeah that's all I could think of myself." Patricia muttered.   
"This just in! We've found the location of the terrorist Patricia Matthews and the five officers. They're at the Peacecraft Mansion!" The lady on the news said.  
"Shit!" They all cursed.  
"As of now Relena Peacecraft is now joined their group." She added.  
"WHAT?!?!" Relena yelled. Then a butler came in holding a gun out.   
"F-freeze." He stuttered.  
"I thought you left." Relena said. She saw her little girl at his legs. Sirens filled the air.  
"Come on!" Patricia said. She went to get on the motorcycle but her arms wouldn't allow her to. Trowa didn't want to ride the motorcycle.   
"I got it." Relena said as Patricia tossed her a helmet.  
"I'm riding with you, you're in the back." Heero said. He knew she couldn't handle it.  
"You can ride with me, but I'm driving. Get on." She revved up the motorcycle. Heero grwoled but she didn't move. He got on behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Follow me!" Relena yelled to Wufie who was in the drivers seat. Relena tore off with lightning speed. She chuckled as she felt Heero grip tighten.   
"When did you learn to ride!" Heero yelled to her.  
"Years ago." She answered. They rode down the streets as the cops once again chased after them. Relena looked ahead and saw that a shuttle was about to launch. She took off at full speed with the others close behind. They pulled up at the shuttle launch and they ran over to her privet shuttle.   
"Where to Miss. Relena?" The pilot asked.  
"L23." She said.  
"But that colony isn't finished."  
"You heard me." Relena said as they all got into the shuttle. They took off soon after. Patricia was being bandaged up by Duo and Relena was working on the computer while the others just sat there resting. Heero got up and sat down next to Relena and looked at what she was working on.   
"What is that?" He asked looking at the screen that had a 3D looking model.  
"The status of the new colony L23, where we're going. It's not even half way finished." Relena answered clicking to see other areas of the colony.   
"Oh." Heero said then they were silent the rest of the way. They landed and they got off.   
"Freeze!" They looked to the right and there was a whole bunch of guys in black suites with guns pointed at them.  
"This would be the time to run!" Heero yelled. He grabbed Relena's hand and they took off running with the others. Relena looked back and screamed as they shot. They all looked up a head and saw another group of people running toward them. They stopped and looked at the two groups.   
"Relena and Patricia, jump! We'll get these guys." Duo yelled pushing the two girls toward the edge. Patricia hugged Trowa and kissed him on the cheek. Relena was waiting at the edge with Duo as Patricia came running up to them. "Be careful." Duo said squeezing Patricia's hand.  
"Duo, you're telling two terrorist to be careful." Patricia said. Duo looked shocked. "You be careful." She kissed him fully on the mouth and jumped pulling Relena with her.   
"S-She k-k-k-k..." Duo stuttered.  
"She kissed you get over it!" Heero yelled kicking one of the guys that came at him. Duo pulled out his gun and shot.  
"I don't get why she said two terrorist though." Quatre said.   
"Unless..." Trowa said flipping a guy over his shoulder.  
"Nah!" They all cried and kicked the guys butts.  
^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^  
"Relena why'd Duo look so shocked when I said two terrorist?" Patricia asked as they ran down the hall ways of the colony.  
"They don't really know about my past." Relena said. She screamed as someone shot at them.   
"You've changed." Patricia said. She screamed and skidded to a stop as they came to an edge where the hall way wasn't finished.   
"Looks who's talking." Relena smirked.   
"Stop where you are!" They turned to see three guys holding their gun toward them.   
"I have never bee caught with out a fight!" Patricia cried. She pulled out her gun and shot at the guys. She hit them each once, not wanting to kill them. She looked back, two poles there leading up to the next floor. This wasn't like all the other colonies, it was more like a space station, a huge space station. "Jump and climb!" Relena nodded and they jumped grabbing onto the poles. They climbed up with the guy shooting at them. They reached the top and two hands grabbed Patricia. She screamed and kicked but she couldn't get out. "Run!" Relena turned around to run but a guy grabbed her and twisted her arms behind her.   
"You two are coming with us." One guy said making them walk. They were pushed into a room.  
"Well look who's here." They looked up and saw the guys.  
"You guys got caught two." Patricia said with a smirk. "And Relena, I know you could have got out of that guys arms, why didn't you?!"   
"You try kicking a guys ass in a dress." Relena growled.   
"Peacecraft." Some one yelled. "come with us." They pulled Relena out later she got pushed back in looking like crap.  
"Relena!" Heero yelled running over to her as she fell to her knees.  
"Girl what did they do to you?" Patricia asked.  
"Beat the crap out of me." Relena said slightly pushing Heero away and stood up. Patricia tossed her some clothes.   
"There's another room over there, go get dressed." Relena nodded and walked over to the other room. She back out in black flare jeans and a white baby tee that hugged her curves. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.   
"Well, well, well." Everyone looked over at the open door. There stood a girl with long white/blond hair and light blue eyes. She was about 5'8" and had a slim figure and she looked about 17 or 18.  
"Who are you?" Wufie growled.  
"I'm Lucy Aaron." She answered. Patricia went wide-eyed.   
"You're Luke Arron's daughter aren't you." Patricia said standing up.   
"Yes I am. I challenge Relena Peacecraft and Patricia Matthews to a fight, the Gundam pilots will watch. Come." She turned and walked out. They all followed.   
"Why do they want Relena?" Duo asked Patricia.  
"OK well I didn't used to work alone, Relena helped me kill Luke Aaron Jr. I made sure she got away and I got caught, she just helped me get him alone so I could kill him." Patricia answered.  
"No way Relena, you were a terrorist!" The guys cried. Relena nodded.  
"She used to be wa-" Patricia grunted as Relena jabbed her in the gut.  
"Shut up." Relena hissed as they came to a huge empty room.  
"Here we are, hand to hand combat Relena or fencing?" Lucy asked.  
"Hand to hand." Relena said. Patricia clicked something on it her bag, She had a hand held tape recorder. The guys looked in awe as Relena dodged every punch and kick Lucy made at her. Lucy growled and grabbed a hand full of Relena's hair and pulled. Relena cried out in pain and Lucy brought a knee up into her back. Relena fell to the floor in pain. Heero ran over and picked her up.  
"That was a cheap shot." Heero growled.  
"I fight dirty." Lucy smiled. "Patricia." Patricia handed her bag to Duo and told him not to stop recording. The two girls went at it, Patricia avoided every attack Lucy made at her and didn't let her touch her hair. Patricia smacked her foot across Lucy's face and she went flying to the floor. Lucy glared at her. "Get her!" Two guards came running at her and grabbed her arms. Three other guards kept the guys back as the two guards tied Patricia to a chair. Lucy grabbed a whip and cracked her. "I'll teach you to mess with my family." Lucy said and smacked the whip against Patricia's face. She cried out in pain and tears stung her eyes. The three guards made the Gundam pilots and Relena go into a different room.  
"Shows over." They said pushing them back into the cell. Heero laid Relena down on the floor. She was knocked out.  
"I hope she's ok." Duo whispered. Trowa put and hand on his shoulder.  
"You saw her before, she's better then all of us, she'll be ok." Trowa said they nodded.  
"I never knew Relena could fight." Quatre said quietly. "She's just as good as Patricia.' They all nodded.  
^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^  
Patricia's head snapped to the side and Lucy hit her across the face. She looked to the floor and saw Duo had left her bag with the recorder in it. She spat out blood as Lucy punched her in the stomach repeatedly. Lucy stood back breathing hard looking over Patricia. She had wisps of dark golden brown hair plastered to the sides of her face. She had bruises on both cheeks, the left cheek had a cut by her cheek bone with blood running down it. Blood covered the front of her sea green baby tee. "You did it didn't you." Patricia said looking through her bangs. Lucy rose an eyebrow.  
"Did what?" She asked.  
"You framed me for Sally Po's death and all those innocent people." Patricia replied coldly.  
"Of course, I had to get you for what you did to my father. You lied! He never touched you or your mother! You killed your mother your self, then you claimed he rapped you and beat you. My father would never do that, especially to scum like you and your mother." Lucy spat.  
"That's what you think! My mother was seeing your father behind your mom's back, she didn't wanna give him sex, she made me tape it that night. The next night I taped also, he rapped her. He found out I tapped it, he beat me then rapped me! He never found the tape and I used it against him in court!" Patricia screamed.  
"Shut up you bitch!" Lucy smacked her hard across the face making Patricia's head snapped to the left. Her cheeks stung with pain. Patricia had worked the ropes that tied her down in the chair loose. Lucy punched her in the stomach again and hit her. When Lucy went to give her an upper cut Patricia kicked her in the stomach hurling her back in the air. She ripped her hands free from the ropes and stood up. Lucy pushed herself up and glared at her.  
"You bitch!" Lucy yelled. Patricia wiped away the blood running down from her lip. She glared at Lucy and pulled out her gun.  
"Say good bye." Patricia said. Lucy came charging at her screaming and Patricia shot. Lucy fell to the floor holding her stomach.   
"You will p-pay for this." Lucy said before she fell dead. Patricia looked down upon her.  
"I know I will, I always do." Patricia said putting her gun away. She walked over to her bag and stopped the tape. She walked out of the door. She ran over to the cell and quickly and silently knocked out the two guard that were at the door. She unlocked it hearing gasps as she did.   
^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^  
Duo was sitting with his head hung. He looked up as she heard the door being unlocked. He thought it was Lucy coming to kill the rest of them. The door opened and the light from outside poured in. A slim figure stood in the doorway with a bag in her hand. They all smiled. It was Patricia. Trowa and Duo jumped up and gave her a hug. "Easy guys! I'm kind sore." She said they nodded and walked out of the cell. They got into the shuttle and took off back to earth. On the way there Patricia had fallen asleep snuggled against Duo. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and he was asleep his head laying against the window. The guys had cleaned up Patricia and Relena had woken up. He was sitting next to Heero in the front seats in silence. Heero sat strait up and Relena looked at him from the corner of the eye. He slightly turned to her. What he did next surprised her. He pulled her to him and kissed her fully on the lips. Relena gasped in surprise but then kissed him back. Then they pulled back she looked at him shocked.   
"I've been waiting to do that for so long." Heero said. Relena smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you Relena."  
"I love you Heero Yuy." She whispered. They fell asleep in each other's arms.  
^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^   
(Two years later)  
Patricia was sitting in her bedroom. She was living with the guys and Relena. Relena and Heero had gotten married a week after the little battle. Patricia had given the cops the tape of her and Lucy talking, they dropped all the charges against her, which left her shocked. Everyone had moved in with Heero and Relena. Duo and her were going out. Hard to believe that Duo was going out with the girl who killed Hilde, his love. It was Patricia's 18th birthday today and they were making her stay in her room while they set up. A knock on the door brought Patricia out of her thoughts. "Come on in!" She called. Duo poked his head in and smiled. He walked in and pulled her to her feet and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then they pulled back. "What was that for?"   
"Oh just a little gift to go with my other one down stairs. Come on we're ready for ya." They headed down stairs. Blue and green streamers were wrapped everywhere. Balloons bobbed up and down on shinny strings. Duo pulled her down stairs and into the dinning room. Everyone was sitting already. Confide was everywhere on the table. Duo sat her down in a chair and he brought out the cake. Everyone started to sing and she blew out the candles.   
"What did ya wish for?" Duo asked sitting down next to her.   
"Absolutely nothing, I have everything I could ever want and maybe even more." Patricia replied kissing him lightly.   
"Time for the gifts!" Quatre said as they all handed her some boxes. Wufie gave her a new outfit for when they would train, Quatre gave her a new set of hair stuff, Trowa gave her a pure silver necklace with a pendent that said 'cousin's always' on it. Heero and Relena handed her a small box. She eyed them funny and opened it. There sat a set of keys to a dark blue convertible BMW.   
"Oh thank you!!!!" Patricia jumped up and hugged them. She sat back down thanking everyone.   
"Time for my gift." Duo said. He pulled her chair to face him and got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. Patricia's eyes widened. "Patricia, first I started out hating you, but then I fell in love with you. I want to be with you for now and forever. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Duo slipped the ring on her finger as tears of joy filled Patricia's eyes. She hugged him and kissed him fully on the mouth. When they pulled back Duo wiped her tears away. "Is that a yes?" Patricia laughed.  
"Of course it is. I love you Duo Maxwell!" Patricia cried hugging him.  
"I love you Patricia Barton." He said using Trowa's last name, they had changed it to Barton. Everyone cheered for joy as the two embraced each other in a tight hug. Duo stood up hugging her and spun her around and around. He pulled back just enough to capture her lips in his. Patricia pulled back and hugged him.  
"Duo this is the best gift anyone could give me." She whispered lying her head on his chest.  
^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^  
(Two months later)   
Patricia stood bouncing a little as Relena zipped up the back of her wedding dress. It was pure white with a zip up back. It was an off the shoulder top part and the bottom flared out. She had a diamond tiara on that held her vial. Her hair was let down and some strands were curled. She had on diamond earrings and the necklace that Trowa gave her for her birthday. She had on lip gloss and a light coat of eye shadow and mascara. "Are you going to do that something new, blue, old and borrowed?" Relena asked. Katharine was in there with her.   
"Uh, sure." She said. Katharine came up and put in a few small blue flowers in her bouquet.   
"Ok the flowers in something blue, the dress is something new, lets see old." Relena said. Patricia took off her earrings and went into her bag. She pulled out a small box. It was a small set of diamond earrings.   
"They were my mother's." Patricia said putting them in. Relena looked down at her wrist. There was a pure silver chain bracelet her mother had given to her on her 15th birthday.   
"Here's the things borrowed." She handed her the bracelet."  
"Thanks." Patricia said as Trowa came in. He was in a tuxedo.  
"You should see Duo, he's hopping all around. He's really nervous." Patricia laughed. "Well everyone is here." Trowa offered her his arm and she took it. He was going to be giving her away. Relena and Katharine grabbed their bouquets as Lilly, Relena's daughter came in with her basket of flowers. She was such a cute flower girl. Relena, Lilly and Katharine walked out and the music started to play. They reached the alter and Trowa and Patricia came walking out. Duo went wide-eyed. ~ She looks beautiful! ~ He thought. Heero was standing at the alter with his and Relena's one year son, who was the ring barer. Heero was also the best man. Trowa and Patricia reached the alter and Trowa kissed her cheek and gave her a hug and went to sit with the other Gundams. The priest said all that stuff. (AN: I don't remember what he says)  
"Do you Duo Maxwell take Patricia Matthews-Barton to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, till death do you part?"   
"I do." Duo said slipping the ring onto her finger.  
"Do you Patricia Matthews-Barton take Duo Maxwell to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, till death do you part?"   
"I do." Patricia said placing the ring on his finger.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you my now kiss the bride." He said. Duo kissed her deeply as everyone cheered.   
"She all grown up." Trowa whispered.  
^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^  
(1 1/2 years later.)  
Patricia sat on the sofa her hand resting on her swollen belly. Duo was sleeping next to her, his head resting on her shoulder. "AHHHHH!" Duo bolted up as Patricia screamed.  
"What'd wrong!?!?!" Duo yelled as everyone came running in.  
"My water just broke!" Patricia screamed.  
"Your what?!" Duo asked.  
"She's going to have her baby you idiot!" Relena yelled helping Patricia up and into the car. They quickly rushed her to the hospital. Patricia was brought into a room and Duo followed holding her hand.   
"Ok you're going to have to push Mrs. Maxwell." The doctor said.  
"You f**king bastered! Duo you did this to me!" Patricia screamed clenching Duo's hand HARD as she pushed. Duo had tears in his eyes. "You couldn't keep your f**king dick in your pants could you!!!" Duo yelped as she squeezed harder.  
^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^  
They guys, Relena and Katharine sat laughing slightly at what Patricia was saying and the crying Duo made when she would squeeze his hand. "Was Relena this bad Heero?" Wufie asked. Heero shook his head.  
"She was worse!" Relena jabbed him hard in the gut with her free arm. She was holding little Josh in her arms as Lilly sat on Trowa's lap.  
"you enjoyed getting me pregnant though didn't you." Relena hissed. Heero laughed with everyone else.  
^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^  
"You're never touching me again Duo Maxwell!" Patricia screamed and gave one last push. A baby's cry filled the air and Patricia let go of Duo's hand. He grabbed onto it with the other hand tears running down his cheeks in pain.   
"Congratulations Mrs. Maxwell, you have a healthy- wait." She said handing the nurse the baby. Patricia screamed in pain. "There's another one."  
"A-a-another one?" Duo asked. He got over by Patricia's side, he didn't care if she squeezed the crap out of his hand, he wanted to be there for her. Patricia pushed with all her might trying to hold back her screamed. She let out a high pitch scream and pushed one last time, squeezing Duo's hand really hard. Another baby crying was heard and Patricia laid back breathing hard, holding Duo's hand gently.   
"Congratulations Mrs. Maxwell, again, you have one healthy baby girl and one healthy baby boy, twins!" The baby girl was handed to Duo and the baby boy was handed to Patricia.   
"They're so beautiful." Patricia cooed as her little boy grabbed her pinky.  
"Yeah, just like their mother." Duo said kissing Patricia.   
"What are their names?" The doctor asked ready to write out the names. Patricia looked up at Duo and their baby girl. "Girl first please."  
"How about Duet, after her daddy." Patricia, Duo smiled and nodded.  
" And the boy's?" The doctor asked.  
"Matthew, after his mommy's last name." They both nodded.  
"Alright then, Duet and Matthew Maxwell." The doctor said. Patricia and Duo smiled at each other as the doctor took the two babies away to put them in the nursery.  
"Hey Tricia." Duo said sitting down next to her on the bed.  
"Yeah?" Patricia asked looking up into her husband's eyes.  
"What you said about I'm never allowed to touch you again, did you mean it?" Duo asked.  
"Damn right I did." Patricia laughed and pulled Duo close and kissed him. "At least not for a while." Duo laughed.  
^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^  
Relena and Heero where looking through the window at Duo and Patricia's daughter and son. "We should have another one, one of these days." Heero said. Relena went wide-eyed.  
"Ok you can have another one when you're able to carry it." Relena said laughing then kissed her husband.  
^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^  
FINZ!  
  



End file.
